


How Can I Trust You to Not Leave Again?

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: After 4 years, Roman leaves you heartbroken and alone. Well, not completely alone. And you'll be damned if you let him back into your life.





	How Can I Trust You to Not Leave Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Are you still accepting requests? Because if you are can I get a Roman Reigns x Female OC where they broke up just as she found out she was pregnant and then 2 years later meet up by accident and he finds out, the ending can be angst or fluff whatever feels right.
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by an anon
> 
> A/N - I hope you don’t mind but I made it into a Female Reader, as I do not accept named OC’s at this moment. I apologize for that! But I followed the request to the best of my ability! I love these break-up pregnant fics a bunch. I also wrote this while pulling an all nighter, but I think I did good. Angst.

“Ugh, I can’t believe this! After 4 years you’re just willing to break it off like that?!?” you scream at him, furious at what he’s doing to you.

Roman just stood there with a stone-cold look on his face, his eyes set in a glare towards you. He didn’t even react when tears were streaming down your face.

“I don’t know what else to say, (Y/N). I just don’t think I love you anymore. There is no need to drag this relationship on when it’s going to cause nothing but pain.”

You shake your head at his response, your despair turning into anger. “You know what? Fuck you, Roman. Get the fuck out and never show your face here again. Your stuff will be on the front lawn when you decide to come back for your stuff.” 

You turn and storm upstairs to your room, ignoring the protests from Roman. You don’t care anymore. The sound of the front door opening and closing told you he left, and you sobbed into your pillow.

How could he do this to you? After all this time, you thought he would be the one. The one who, despite your past relationships, would never leave. You should have known better. And he left you with one thing you cannot leave behind. 

You were pregnant. 3 weeks along. And you were going to keep the baby and raise him or her on your own.

*2 Years Later*

You walked down the sidewalk, carrying Athena, your 2 year old baby girl, in your left arm while carrying a couple shopping bags in your right hand. Athena was busy playing with your curled locks of hair while you focused on getting back home. 

However, your plans were delayed when you were stopped by a familiar face who came up to you apprehensively.

“(Y/N)??” 

Rolling your eyes, you faced him. “What do you want, Roman?” you seethed, trying to stay calm as to not agitate your daughter. 

“I was back in town for an event, and I wanted to see how you were doing...” he trailed off, looking towards Athena. “Who’s this darling little girl?”

“This, Roman, is my daughter, Athena. She is two years old as of yesterday,” you told him. No need to lie to him. If he asked, you would tell him. 

“Two?!” he exclaimed softly, the gears turning in his head. “Is she-”

“Yes, Roman. She’s yours.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” he asked, wanting to know why you would hide something as huge as this from him.

“Because you left, Roman. Why should I try to keep you trapped in a relationship you clearly did not want?” you answered, rolling your eyes. “And no, I do not need your help in raising her.”

“But she’s my daughter, (Y/N)! You can’t just keep her from me.” Of course he would want to be in his daughter’s life.

“Well, too bad, Roman! What about the 4 years we’ve been together?! What about all the talks about not leaving, not breaking up, always being there for each other. Where the fuck did I go wrong for you to leave me, and have to fend for myself?! So no, I can, and I WILL keep her from you, because how the fuck can I trust you to never leave again, and end up breaking her heart?” You scoffed. “You disgust me, Roman. You make promises you can’t keep, causing people to be unable to trust you. You always expect others to always be there for you, but guess what, I’m not going to ever be one of those people. I will never trust you around me, or my daughter. And I will fight tooth and nail to keep full custody of her.”

And with that, you walked away with your head held high, not caring about how your ex felt with your words. Because you deserve to look out for yourself. You were not going to allow a man to destroy your will to thrive and care for yourself and your daughter.


End file.
